With the emergence of wireless communications, a plurality of wireless mediums such as Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), etc. have emerged. Utilization of one or more of the wireless medium has provided users with the ability to communicate with other users, computers, etc. without the constraints of a wired connection. To further facilitate mobility, many communications devices also utilize wireless power sources, such as batteries. As many of these wireless communications device utilizes battery power, conserving power to extend battery life has emerged as a priority.
As such, many communications devices are configured to enter a “dozing” state, during which time the communications device may shut down one or more components, thereby conserving power. While utilization of this dozing state may provide power conservation, problems may arise in determining a when the communication device should awake from a dozing state and/or when the communication device should enter a dozing state.
Similarly, transmit beamforming (and/or other protocols) may be configured to send data from an Access Point directly to a communications device. As such, communications devices that utilize transmit beamforming may not provide other communications devices any indication regarding utilization of the communications medium. As such, interference due to over-utilization of a communications medium may arise.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.